Hela meets Allison
Previous. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl, who was now known as 'Allison' by Mz. Hyde and 'Spy' by Jasper, was exploring the society which she was now apart of. As the sun began to rise she snuck down the hallways towards the kitchen for some Breakfast (the demands of Jasper).* Hela Hyde: *Hela walked out of the kitchen, heading back to her room as she tossed and caught a small teacup, having just finished her third evening's snack.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *Seeing Hela come down the hall she quickly ducks into the nearest open door frame peering out and hoping to study this new person.* Hela Hyde: *Hela tossed the cup up once more and yawned, stepping out of its way as it shattered on the floor. The sound brought a smile to her face, which promptly faded as she got the strangest feeling of being watched.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl continues to watch Hela from the door. Curious as to who she was and if she was safe.* Hela Hyde: *Hela glanced around, spotting girl hiding in the doorway and relaxing.* Oh, hello there... I thought I heard someone nearby. *She said with a polite smile, approaching her and holding out her hand.* I don't believe we've met before. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl's eyes widen as she realizes she's been spotted. Her normal reaction of running or killing was about to kick in but then she relaxes as she remembers Mz. Hyde's words of The bad people never coming here.* N-No I don't think we have. Are you a new lodger? *She shakes Hela's hand tentatively. * Hela Hyde: Something like that... *Hela replied, shaking the girl's hand firmly, a knowing glint in her eyes.* My name is Ms. Hela Hyde... I'll be staying in Dr. Helen's room while she's away. Hyde without a Jekyll: Well it's nice to meet you! *Curiosity crosses her face.* I didn't realize she was away... Hela Hyde: Oh, she left about three days ago.... Had a promise she needed to keep. *She tilted her head.* You haven't told me your name yet... Hyde: without a Jekyll: *The girl's brow creases and she rambles on.* Well...Jasper, the big orange alien, calls me Spy. And Mz. Hyde calls me Allison but according to Dreamer and Nex that isn't right cause I'm not Allison. And then I decided after learning about the serum that I don't have a name. Nex said I should make up my own name but I'm just not sure and even if I did make my name I don't know what it would be.... Hela Hyde: *A flicker of annoyance flashed in her eyes and she rested her hand on the hilt of her knife.* So, what do I call you then? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl shrugs.* I don't know. Whatever you want I guess... *She sees the knife and gently puts her hand on her satchel.* Hela Hyde: Hmm, don't you think it's a bit dangerous giving someone that sort of power? *Hela teased, chuckling.* Hyde: without a Jekyll: *The girl shrugs again.* Well it's just a label...though most people don't really call me anything...and besides if I get what I desire I won't be around much longer. Hela Hyde: Oh? Perhaps I can be of assistance... *Hela tilted her head and smiled.* What is it that you want? Hyde without a Jekyll: Well I'm looking for a friend, but Nex wasn't able to find her and Elaina said she'll come back. Hela Hyde: Hmm... I think I have something that can help. *Hela smiled and turned, walking in the direction of Helen's room.* Come on! Let's see about finding this friend of yours. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl perks up* Really!! Ok!! *She follows Hela.* Hela Hyde: *Hela led the way up several flights of stairs, not tiring at all though her heart began to beat uncomfortably fast.* It was a gift from a friend of mine who always loved exploring the unknown. I use it to check on them every once in awhile. Hyde without a Jekyll: Wow! That's really cool! *The girl's not tiring either though she is breathing heavier.* Hela Hyde: Yeah... It's a shame you can't talk with it, though. *Hela agreed, nodding her head and stopping when they finally reached the door.* I'll just get my key... *She pulled it out of her pocket, unlocking the door and holding it open for the girl.* After you. Hyde without a Jekyll: Thank you! *She stepped through the door.* Though what do you mean by you can't talk with it? Hela Hyde: *Hela went in after her, closing the door and it immediately locked with no visible way to be opened from the inside, except for a keyhole.* Well, you know how fortune tellers have those crystal balls? It's a little like that so it's only one way and I can't, for example, wish them a happy birthday or anything. *She explained as she pocketed the key.* Hyde without a Jekyll: So how do we start? Hela Hyde: Well, I have to find the thing first... Hmm... Can you check the bookshelf, please? It looks like a see through sphere of glass. *She smiled as she went to her wardrobe, pulling out a pistol from one of the drawers when Allison looked away. There of course was no sphere of glass on the shelf. Everything about finding Allison's friend had been a lie.* Hyde without a Jekyll: Ok! *She goes to the bookshelf and begins pulling books off, she stops when she realizes she's holding the one that Elaina had shown her contained HJ7.* Hela Hyde: *Hela cocked the gun, aiming at the back of Allison's head.* Turn around slowly or I'll blow your brains out... *She said in a calm, cold voice.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl doesn't turn around but continues clutching the book.* But I thought we were going to go look for Allison? Hela Hyde: There's been a slight change of plans... *Hela growled, growing impatient.* Now turn around. Jasper Jekyll: (Seemingly out of nowhere, the door flies off its hinges with a loud "BANG". Marching over the painted platform, Jasper picks Hela up and slams her head into her opponent's - leaving her unconscious and with a nasty black eye. She searches Hela for weapons and removes both the gun and the knife before picking Spy up and hoisting her under her arm like a parcel, carrying her back to the kitchen. ) Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl is shocked by what she sees and continues to hug the book to her chest as Jasper carries her out.* Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper sets her down at the table. ) I'm sorry she did that to you. Um... Not every human is good. ( She walks over to the buffet table and takes a plate. The only other human she fetched breakfast for only liked precious few things, so she picks up two soft boiled eggs, a large sausage patty, and potatoes and sets the array in front of Spy. ) Oh. Right. You need actual sustenance. ( She gets up and returns with a few lettuce leaves and a glass of lemonade. ) Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl begins to eat.* I'm sure she had her reasons. Though what happened to Helen? Hela said she left for a while. Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper sits quietly, letting the words sink in. )...Of course she did Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl keeps eating, the food is gone in a matter of minutes, but the silence seems to linger for what feels like hours.* Jasper Jekyll: ( Finally Jasper picks up the dishes and disappears with them to the kitchen. ) Hyde without a Jekyll: *When Jasper returns the girl is still sitting there.* Thank you. Jasper Jekyll: No problem. ( She sits back down. )... You haven't regenerated yet, have you? Hyde without a Jekyll: ...Regenerated? If you mean that I have more energy from the food then yes. Thank you! Jasper Jekyll: Well yes but...oh what's that thing you humans do?...um... retreat! you ready to retreat yet? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl becomes even more confused.* Retreat? What are we retreating from? Jasper Jekyll: No.. You're not retreating FROM. You're retreating INTO your clothed shell... What do you call it?.... DREAMING! That's the thing! You need to dream! Hyde without a Jekyll: OH! You mean sleeping!! No...I've still have things I need to get done tonight, but thank you for the concern! Jasper Jekyll: Sure, it's just that you've been awake for at least twelve hours. Most humans don't last through an entire night. Hyde without a Jekyll: oh...I guess you're right...It has been a very long day. *The girl yawned.* I guess I better go get my jobs done before I call it a night. *The girl stands up and then looks at Jasper with a small smile on her face.* Thank you Jasper. Jasper Jekyll: ( The corner of Jasper's lip curls up into a nervous smirk. ) You just take care of yourself. Ya hear? Hyde without a Jekyll: Don't worry Jasper, I will. *The girl then turns and walks out of the dining room* Next. Obtained From The Adventures of Hela Hyde Category:Main Plot Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Hela's Arc